


Dedicated Side B

by Orecon



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Carly Rae Jepsen References, Dedicated Side B, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, will be updated as it goes along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecon/pseuds/Orecon
Summary: A collection of love and romance stories built around the tracks from Carly Rae Jepsen's album Dedicated Side B
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dedicated Side B

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work in more than half a year so be patient with me lol, enjoy! Comments are welcome!

Marius was tired. He had been back at the FOB for around what, six or seven hours? He escaped from the mission unscathed like the rest of his team, and now, all he wanted was to see him. His work had taken him all over the world on new missions saving hostages, he hailed from Germany, yet only felt at home in the presence of the one he loved. The only constants in his life were his family and his fellow operators, but amongst those few that stuck like roots in the tree built from where he stood, he wanted something to grow between him and the Russian explosives specialist. 

So desperately, he wanted to love the man and feel loved back but he couldn’t. He wanted the one thing he couldn’t have, as the Russian’s country was notoriously against such forms of romance. So much, he wished for someone to sing him a lullaby each night and comfort him. Whenever they were close to another, the one he admired was obviously uncomfortable around him, and in their joint operations, Shuhrat made an effort to quickly get it over with. 

The team was holding a small party to celebrate their latest victory. Eliza decided to have a little dance as well, much to the ire of the whole base. Sometime in the midst of it all, somehow, he found the Russian sitting all alone, which was weird because by then, Elzbieta probably would’ve been flirting with him until he noticed that she was instead flirting with Mute. 

Foolishly enough he decided to shoot his shot, fully knowing of the man’s feelings, though his judgement was hindered by the fact he had five drinks already.

“S-So Shuhrat, all alone on the eve of a party eh?” the German asked.

“Shut up Marius, you’ve got plenty of guys here to fuck with.”

“So I can’t choose you?” he nervously said, stammering and stuttering through each word, barely able to make the sentence even slightly cohesive.

The Russian could only reply with an unnaturally uneasy chuckle. 

“Marius, I’m not into you or men. Trust me. Now go fuck off with someone else.”

“B-But Shuh, aren’t you at least a little bit lonely all by yourself? Not even gonna just dance as platonic-”

“Listen, Marius, I’m not gay nor do I want to dance with your puny little ass like one of those disgusting creatures!”

Feeling hurt by his words, he decided to grab a glass of wine and stupidly throw it in Shuhrat’s face.

“Want me to fuck off with someone else eh? Fuck that, I need you. You… I’ve only ever wanted you, big dumb piece of shit! Every damn day I stare at you, and you look away simply because of that stupid view of yours! You can’t accept my love, then ok, I’m gonna keep giving it to you and I won’t stop because I love you!” Marius went on, tears pouring down before suddenly stopping as he realized the whole base was staring at him. The man he loved was standing there, in front of him, shook by what just happened. 

“Marius, we should get you back to your room.”

“Good idea Shuh…” the drunken German slurred as he leaned onto the bigger man who proceeded to drag the broken down soldier into his room. None dared to interrupt them as they walked, the Russian with wine spilled all over his clothes and the German clearly out of his mind in a love he thought was impossible. 

Shuhrat set the man down onto the bed, petting his soft, blonde hair as he watched him drift off into slumber, gently singing him a lullaby to ease his pain.

The morning after, Marius awoke with a painful hangover… and the Russian watching him.

“S-Shuhrat? Why are you-”

“Quiet Marius, drink this,” he calmly said, handing him a hangover cure in the form of a juice drink. He took it back once he was done and sat back down afterwards.

“What are you still doing here? You can go, thanks and sorry for the mess that was last night-”

“Marius, just shut up. Please. Can we talk?”

“S-Sure!” Marius replied, confused and lost, unsure how else to reply.

“Last night, I thought about what you said. I just sat there, unable to think of anything else other than you. At one point I even just whispered to myself that it’s your right to hurt me after what I did.”

“You really did deserve it.”

“Shut up. Marius, I’m honestly scared.”

“Of what?”

“Love, who I am, you. Marius, I think I want you but I don’t know what I am anymore,” Shuhrat said as he slowly opened up, becoming vulnerable for the first time in front of anyone, crying slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

With that, Marius quickly did his best to get out of bed and hugged him, keeping the sobbing soldier within his arms, softly telling him, “We’ve got to hold on Shuhrat, to this, to your love, please, this loving could save me, you could save me, it’s just you that I need.”

“Marius, this love isn’t crazy right? My country, they are wrong, no? To think such things?”

“Yes they are darling, you just gotta stand where I stand, firm and confident in who I am, and hold on, because I want you badly.”

“I want you so badly, everyday I want you more, please, just tell me it’s okay to love you.”

“Shh, shh, Shuhrat, please, just stay with me if you truly love me. I promise you, I’ll be dedicated to you, and only you.”

Over the course of their conversation, Shuhrat began to calm down as both of them unconsciously started to lean in close to one another. They opened their eyes and both cheeks went red, flushing, gazing into each other’s dark pupils, memorizing their features, staring into the abyss within them as they finally leaned in close one more time.

“Marius… I’m glad you’re my first.”

“Shuhrat… I’m glad to be yours.”

With that, their lips finally met, and they became lost in love.


End file.
